five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Easter Egg'i
W Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddys 3 i Five Nights at Freddy's 2 występują różnego rodzaju Easter Egg'i. Możesz je zobaczyć w tym temacie. FNaF 1 The Bite of '87 Jeśli w "Custom Night" ustawimy liczby na 1/9/8/7, pokaże nam się twarz Golden Freddy'ego. Niektórzy twierdzą, że ma to coś wspólnego z incydentem, który zaszedł w tym roku (1987), jednak sam Scott powiedział, że dodał to, by ucichły plotki na temat "sekretnego zakończenia" po ukończeniu nocy w takim ustawieniu. Sekretne zakończenie nigdy nie istniało. centre|thumb|406x406px Animatroniki patrzące na ciebie Gdy ciągle włączasz i wyłączasz kamerę, animatroniki mogą patrzeć prosto w obiektyw. Płaczące dzieci na ścianie Podczas jednej z halucynacji plakaty zmieniają się na obraz płaczących dzieci. Niektórzy z graczy twierdzą, że w ten sposób w FNaF1 jest przedstawiona Marionetka. FNaF 2 Bare Endoskeleton ]] Bare Endoskeleton to endoszkielet bez nałożonego kostiumu którego rzadko możemy spotkać podczas rozgrywki FNaF2. Pojawia się w Kąciku Nagród kiedy nie nakręcisz pozytywki. Może wejść do Lewego Szybu Wentylacyjnego, ale nie może wejść do biura. Nie może zaatakować gracza, nie posiada jumpscare'a. Papierowy BB Czasami może on się pojawić w biurze, kiedy zniknie z Pokoju Przyjęć 4. Niektórzy uważają, że może być halucynacją jednak fakt, że pojawia się onathumb się w teaserze 3-ciej części obala to. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy to fioletowy kostium Freddy'ego. W ręku trzyma mikrofon. Pojawia się tylko w Parts/Service na miejscu Bonniego. Niektórzy mówią że jest to Golden Freddy, który wygląda tak przez światło. Jeśli będziemy się na niego za długo patrzeć (czyli nie wyłączymy kamery od razu) co scrashuje nam grę lub w wersji mobilnej będzie nam zacinał grę. Shadow Bonnie Shadow Bonnie to halucynacja (lub animatronik) pojawiający się bardzo, bardzo rzadko w biurze. Nazywany jest tak, ponieważ najbardziej przypomina Toy Bonniego, jednak jego uzębienie szczęki górnej jest inne niż te u animatronika. Jeśli długo będziemy na niego patrzeć (czyli nie założymy maski) to zniknie i scrashuje nam grę lub w wersji mobilnej to gra będzie się zacinała jak Shadow Freddy. Pojawia się również we Fnaf 3 w jednej z minigierek. W plikach gry SB nazywa się RWQFSFASXC Marionetka pojawiająca się w Głównym Korytarzu Gdy nie nakręcamy zbyt długo pozytywki, Marionetka wydostaje się z niej. Jeśli spamujemy latarką na Korytarz Główny, możemy zauważyć jej głowę lub ciało jako halucynację. Gdy jest w Korytarzu wydaje się że jest większa niż jak wychodzi z pozytywki i że "lewituje" Balloon Girl Od czasu do czasu, gracz może spotkać taką Halucynację że Balloon Boy będzie siedział pod biurkiem.thumbJednak będzie miał różowe policzki i oczy, niebieską czapeczkę i fioletowy nosek. Przez fanów została nazwana "Balloon Girl" Nie robi nam żadnej szkody, ponieważ gdy włączamy monitor postać po prostu znika. W plikach gry nazywa się JJ. thumb|left FNaF 3 Golden Freddy/Shadow Freddy Rzadko, gracz może zobaczyć tajemniczą postać która siedzi w ciemnościach biurze. Prawdopodobnie to którys z Freddy'ch gdyż postać ma kształt misia. Choć tożsamość tej postaci jest nie znana większość graczy mówi że to Shadow Freddy. Jednak, gdy go rozjaśnimy, postać jest żółtawo-zielona. thumb|centre Rysunki W niektórych przypadkach, rysunki w całym budynku mogą się nagle zmienić. Na przykład w CAM 02 i CAM 10, rysunki co przedstawiają Freddy Fazbear może się dziwnie zmienić na rysunek Springtrapa i w CAM 04, rysunek Toy Bonnie`go może się zmienić na rysunek różowej babeczki. Nie wiadomo dlaczego tak to się robi. Ukryte obrazy Springtrap'a Podobne do obrazów z tamtej części gry lecz tutaj to Springtrap się pokazuje. Gdy gracz zaczyna noc, są trzy zdjęcia, które można napotkać. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się zdjęć widać kawałki ciała Purple Guy`a Babeczka Od czasu do czasu można spotkać babeczkę która leży na biurku. Papierowy Springtrap Czasem się pojawia nad pudłem. Papierowy Springtrap działa tak samo jak Papierowy BB czyli ma zadanie teleportować się do naszego biura. Jest on Bardzo rzadki, nie posiada jumpscare'a. Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:FnaF 3